Minorities, particularly African Americans and Hispanics, are under-represented when it comes to utilizing genetic testing and participating in genetic research. Previous studies, largely survey-based, have noted this situation but have not explained the reasons for this disparity. My research program is geared toward understanding the views of minorities concerning genetic testing and concerning their participation in genetic research. I will use ethnographic approaches, including one-on-one interviews and focus-groups, to obtain a representative group of oral histories. The recruitment for participation will be facilitated through contacts with various religious, business, health-care, and service organizations. The transcripts will be analyzed in-depth to identify historical, cultural, religious, economic, and educational issues. In addition, genetic testing for pharmacogenomic purposes will be explored to see if these new advances in genetic medicine are seen as appropriate or threatening and if genetic testing is seen as acceptable or not for this purpose.